


Starfish

by charivari



Series: Simanzi Mers AU [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: AU, F/M, Merformers, Misunderstandings, Rescue, Riptide and Lotty are still dorks, Whirl Being Whirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charivari/pseuds/charivari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'White Fin'. Riptide decides to follow Lotty and Nautica's research boat around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Insecuriosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecuriosity/gifts).



> For my mer muse, Insec, who inspires me to write so much mer stuff <3

Riptide had been taught that boats were a sign of danger. Considering what had happened when previous boats had breached into his pod's territory, he could understand the warning. But the boat he was observing, from a reasonably safe distance, was Starfish's boat. Riptide was convinced his human didn't intend him any harm. Not like the hunters of the past.

Starfish had saved him from the rocks. Not that he dared tell anyone of his misadventure. Even First Aid, when he had shown him his injuries. He claimed he had accidently punctured himself on coral. First Aid had looked a tad skeptical, though he hadn't challenged Riptide's story.

"Just be more careful," he said, and Riptide had tried not to interpret any underlying implication in his tone.

He was reasonably certain First Aid didn't keep track of him. And the younger medic mer made Riptide a lot less nervous than his sire did. Riptide had avoided taking his injuries to Ratchet on the oft chance the elder mer would have seen straight through his story and demanded a proper explanation.

Ratchet would never understand Riptide's attraction to Starfish. Nor would most members of the pod, especially the likes of Ultra Magnus. All humans were a threat to them. They wouldn't accept the idea that Starfish was different. That she was kind. Not to mention her attractive blue headfin and energetic way of moving that Riptide found fascinating.

But there wasn’t only the issue with his pod. Riptide was positive he had a romantic rival in Starfish's companion. While he was unfamiliar with human courtship, the familiar way they acted was a reason for concern. Suffice to say, Riptide didn't like the one he dubbed Purple Slug, not one bit.

Which was another reason why he was tracking their boat. To keep an eye on Purple Slug. But mostly he was lured by the chance of seeing Starfish up close again. Their first encounter hadn't been that successful. In fact it had been downright embarrassing for Riptide, having his potential mate see him stuck between two rocks. But Starfish only seemed to treat him more warmly afterwards, waving at him from the shore, calling in her nonsensical human language.

It gave Riptide hope that her voyage out to sea had been in search of him. An effort to bring them closer. Still, that didn't explain Purple Slug's presence. Obviously she was asserting her dominance over Starfish by remaining at her side. The thought angered Riptide and he considered trying to initiate combat with Purple Slug by ramming the boat.

But he didn't want to frighten Starfish in the process. Not like before, when she had first seen him trapped between the rocks. Riptide didn't want to cause her any more alarm. Besides, he was keeping a safe distance in case one of his pod noticed the boat. Riptide would be in deep trouble if they saw him anywhere near it. Magnus would probably lecture him to death.

And chances were Magnus would be the one to spot him. He was the only one who went out on patrols. The other mers had been feeding on the other side of the reef when Riptide had slipped away. Usually there was no reason for them to stray, except couples looking for more privacy. But the likes of Chromedome and Rewind opted for the kelp forest, not open water.

So Riptide figured he only had to keep his eyes peeled for Magnus.

That was, until he saw an ugly dangerous shape in the distance.

Slag, he had forgotten about Whirl.

Double slag, he was alone in empty water with Whirl.

She would probably try to force herself on him. Riptide had heard all the rumors, of mers being dragged into the dark depths and subjected to Whirl's advances until they were rescued by the likes of Magnus.

Suddenly Riptide hoped the large, stern mer was in the vicinity.

It seemed more likely he'd have to fend for himself. He considered diving down and lying flat on the seabed before Whirl spotted him.

But it soon became apparent that her sights were locked on a completely different target. Riptide watched her moving towards the boat, picking up speed, her damaged fins as always throwing her slightly off-kilter. Not enough to miss the boat. She drove up against the side and upwards, torso disappearing above the surface. The boat seemed to shudder against the surge of her weight.

Gripped by panic, Riptide started to propel himself forward.  

Whirl suddenly slipped fully back under waves. Riptide caught a disappointed flash of teeth before Whirl descended down into the depths. Riptide felt a brief, unrealistic wave of relief, following by a sharp incline of fear when Whirl stopped descending and turned herself back in the direction of the boat.

She shot upwards and Riptide forgot all his previous fear of Whirl, trying vainly to intercept her.

But she was too fast, even with her scarred fins. She collided once more with the boat, causing it rock violently.

Beyond Whirl, on the other side of the boat, Riptide glimpsed a shape hitting the water.  

Starfish!

He could see her human flippers thrashing.

Whirl was still lurching against the other side of the boat. In spite of this Riptide knew he only had precious seconds before she turned her attention on his Starfish.

Every muscle in his body burned as he pushed himself to swim faster than he ever had before. He cleaved beneath Whirl, under bottom of the boat, to where Starfish's flippers were kicking. He locked his arms around her and dragged her down into the safety of the depths.

He was so intent on his task that he barely noticed her spasming. Not until they were halfway down and Riptide slowed his descent to actually take in his Starfish's face. The sheer terror in her expression alarmed him. Her eyes were bulging.

It reminded him of the way his own body had reacted to being stuck between the rocks and...

Oh slag. Humans couldn't breathe underwater.

Riptide desperately swiveled and started propelling them back towards the surface.

How could he have been so stupid, forgetting something as important as that...

He could feel Starfish growing limp in his arms. Riptide didn't dare check to see if she was dead. She couldn't be dead. He didn't know what he'd do if he had unwittingly killed her.

They were nearing the surface and Riptide did his best to raise her in front of him, making sure her head broke the water first. He wasn't sure where human gills were located but he hoped they were somewhere in that general region. He was relieved when Starfish's body jerked with life.

He kept her propped in position, letting her draw in labored breath through her gills while he checked for Whirl's position.

To his surprise she was no longer attacking the boat but was grappling with Magnus. When had he arrived?

Riptide supposed it didn't matter. What mattered was that Magnus seemed to be stopping Whirl resuming her attack on the boat. That gave Riptide the opportunity to get Starfish to safety.

He began towing her towards the boat, doing his best to keep her head from sinking back above the water. It was not an easy task. Starfish seemed to have recovered enough to start struggling, albeit weakly.

"Not gonna hurt you," Riptide tried to assure her.

Starfish didn't comprehend him however and continued struggling. Despite the ache in his two-chambered heart, Riptide persisted with the rescue. He thrust Starfish the remaining distance to the side of the boat. She latched on, Riptide watching as Purple Slug tried to hoist her up. The other human seemed to struggle and Riptide dived underneath Starfish's flippers, offering his back as a platform.

It worked in helping Slug drag Starfish back onto the boat. But not before one of Starfish's flippers landed a blow to the base of Riptide's head. He tried to tell himself it was an accident made in haste rather than deliberate.

Still, his heart ached all the more painfully. And so did his head.

But not so much that he failed to hear Magnus calling him.

"Riptide," his voice boomed, not just with fury but with a desperation Riptide had never heard before, "Get away from there. Now!"

Magnus was still grappling with Whirl. He had her in a headlock, her jaws buried painfully in his arm.

Riptide heeded the call. At the same time Starfish's boat began moving in the direction of the shore.

Riptide silently vowed that he would make amends with Starfish somehow. He wasn't sure what action could make up for potentially killing her. But he was determined to find one.

For now, looking upon Magnus' grim expression, Whirl still gnawing on the huge mer's arm, Riptide knew he was in a whole lot of trouble.


End file.
